The Bodyguards
by Olympus - 117
Summary: After an attack on his life by a mysterious and powerful monster, the gods decide that Nico needs some bodyguards. Specifically: the Hunters of Artemis. Oh dear ... Monsters, Magic and Mayhem ensue.


**The Bodyguards **

**By Olympus 117  
**

**Author's Notes: **Hey all, after going on hiatus for a while, I'm back! Well, sort of ... This plot bunny just kept nagging and nagging until I wrote it. This is set a few years after TLO and AU in the fact that Heroes of Olympus never happened.

Constructive Criticism is warmly welcomed. Flames are funny and Please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything so please don't sue me. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Prologue: **

**Court Marshalled **

"No. Freaking. Way."

Nico di Angelo folded his arms across his chest and shot the two immortal Olympians with a violent glare that would have made grown monsters whimper and quail. Across the cafe table the two men, one slightly older than the other but alike enough to be brothers exchanged a glance.

"I told you he'd take it like this," Hades, Lord of the Underworld said, leaning back on the metal chair and absentmindedly fiddling with his tie. With sleek black hair, a dark suit and pale ghostly skin, Nico's father had a smug expression plastered across his face. Sitting next to him, Poseidon gently shook his head. Decked out in beach shorts, a vintage shirt and his favourite fishing hat, he was the complete opposite of the other god, both in appearance and disposition. It was hard to believe that they were even related. While Poseidon always seemed ready for a party, Hades looked like he was dressed for a funeral, kind of appropriate, being the god of death and all.

"Nico -" Poseidon began.

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" Nico said hotly. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine. And I certainly don't need the damn Hunter parade as bodyguards!"

"Nico, listen," the younger of the two men said slowly, adjusting the _I Love Fishing_ cap on his head and placing his weather worn hands on the table. Poseidon looked unnaturally stern; the little smirk in his eyes was gone, replaced with a look of grim seriousness.

"Until we can determine the nature of the monster assassin that was sent after you, I'm afraid the options for your safety are rather limited-"

"I can defend myself!"

"-as the monster was immensely powerful and somehow able to break through the barriers at Camp-Half Blood. We cannot risk other demigods being caught as collateral damage. In the meantime Thalia and the other Hunters of Artemis-"

"I don't need-"

"-are the best bet for protecting you. There is safety in numbers after all. And furthermore, they are the best at hunting down even the toughest of monsters. Should more of these assassins appear, they are more than capable of ensuring your safety."

"But I can take care of myself!" Nico protested.

"The only other alternative is to confine you in your father's palace in the Underworld for the remainder of the summer and well ..." Poseidon glanced at the other man beside him, Hades wasn't even paying attention and had conjured up miniature skeletons from grey smoke and was busy making them tap dance across the cafe table.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brother's antics; older he may have been, but he still had the maturity of a six year old. He turned back to Nico. "Frankly I thought that this would serve your interests better."

At this Hades looked up, his smoke skeleton toupee disappearing into thin air with a small _poof_. "Excuse me;" he bristled "There is nothing wrong with my palace."

Poseidon raised his hands in mock surrender.

"No, no of course not brother," there was a twinkle in Poseidon's eyes. "It's just, in my humble opinion, a little ... lifeless."

The pun didn't go unnoticed; the stare that Hades gave his brother could have burned holes through six feet of lead.

"Anyway," Poseidon continued hurriedly before Hades began to lose his temper, he could already feel his cap starting to smoke at the edges, "Thalia and Artemis have already agreed."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You managed to get Artemis to agree to this ridiculous idea?"

"It took some convincing-" Poseidon said. At that Hades snorted loudly. Poseidon gritted his teeth. "But I called in some old favours and she eventually conceded."

Hades snorted again and Poseidon shot him a frown,"Something bothering your nose brother?"

The god of the Underworld, in a completely childish manner, poked his tongue out at Poseidon.

"More like you had to beg her on your knees and promise to owe her big." Hades said.

Poseidon coughed, "Anyway, the important thing is she agreed ... albeit grudgingly."

He gave Nico a sympathetic look. "It won't be that bad, you and Thalia know each other after all."

"Yeah but-"

"Excellent, then you should expect her to come and collect you within the hour."

"Collect me?" He demanded furiously.

Poseidon grimaced, "Well, you know what I mean. We will contact you as soon as any progress is made." The sea god smiled at him and Nico got a feeling it was a smile laced with sympathy. As it went, not the best of signs. "Good luck Nico."

"Yeah, you'll need it," Hades added helpfully.

"Wait-" Nico's protests were cut short as Poseidon disappeared in a spray of sea water while his father bent the darkness around himself and shadow traveled away, leaving Nico alone in the cafe table.

That was when he realised that they hadn't even bothered to pay the bill. Damn lousy Gods. Nico scowled and brushed his dark hair out of his face, reaching into his pocket and throwing down some coins on the table with a clatter, for the coffee.

He then rose and with the scowl still on his lips, drew his sword and tapped it on the concrete footpath, bending the shadows around him. He would show them, he didn't need to be coddled and he most certainly did _not_ need a bodyguard, let alone a dozen. And all _girls_. Nico shuddered at the thought of spending any prolonged amount of time with super-powered, immortal pre-pubescent girls. No thanks, he'd rather keep his sanity. Facing a pack of hellhounds would be less hazardous to his health. It would certainly leave him with less scars.

If only his father could realise that ... A mischievous smile crossed his face. He had an idea...

The darkness around him condensed and with a small _pop, _he vanished, leaving several onlookers doing double takes with their mouths hanging open.

If all went according to plan, they would see just how powerful he had become.

And how he did not need any bodyguards!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
